The Candidates For Nami's Boyfriend
by mr redrum
Summary: Non yaoi luffyxnami,usoppxkaya,frankyxrobin and yaoi zoroxsanji.just a little drabble about nami's and robin's thoughts towards their qualification for a perfect boyfriend from the boys among the mugiwara's crew.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** THE CANDIDATES FOR NAMI'S BOYFRIEND  
**  
AUTHOR: **mrredrum  
**  
PAIRING: **LuffyxNami,UsoppxKaya,ZoroxSanji,FrankyxRobin.  
**  
WARNING:** None. Really.  
**  
NOTES:** My many thanks for kakairupowns-swan for the beta. Thank you.

_Nami's POV_

Luffy would be the kind of boyfriend that would make your dreams come true, and take care of you whenever you wanted to cry because something bad happened around you.

Zoro would be the kind of boyfriend who always stood beside you, offered you his loyalty, guarded you, and would never even think of cheating on you.

Usopp would be the kind of boyfriend that would give you all of his heart with pureness, despite the liar he is, and would give his one and only heart to you.

Sanji would be the kind of boyfriend that would always cheer you up, no matter how unworthy you felt yourself sometimes, treating you like a princess and praising you.

Chopper would be the kind of boyfriend that would give you a warm hug of fluffy fur whenever you just need to be alone and want something to hold onto.

Franky would be the kind of boyfriend who always treated you with his easygoing manner, but he might also be the one to give you a fast lesson to maturity if you needed it onto.

Brook would be the kind of boyfriend that would make you fed up with his perverseness, but because of his age he is hiding a wise knowledge you can learn from onto.

Robin would be the kind of girlfriend that could also play as a boyfriend with her never-ending calmness, being a girl she is, and would be always reliable if you needed a person to talk to.

Nami's grin widened, as she continued to write her letter:

_See, Nojiko. I could never choose one of the crew to be my boyfriend like you advise me to. Yes, if they were all one person with the qualifications all in one body, well, I might reconsider and change my mind because that would be the perfect boyfriend. But for now, I just think that being nakama like we all are is already enough for me. You understand my choice, don't you?_

_With love, you're sister,_

_Nami_

_Robin's POV_

_It looks like Navigator-san is still writing her letter to her sister…_ From where she sat reading one of her books, Robin looked intensely at Nami across from her.

Having such keen sight and an intense look, added to her perspicacious mind, Robin can guess what kind of letter Nami is writing.

It's just that sometimes Robin hopes that their navigator's eyes see what Robin's do about the true shape of the relationship between the crew members on board, so that Nami could use it for her basis of choosing a boyfriend in the future.

Because Robin's eyes saw when:

Nagahana-kun tells one of his stories, he always slips in a poem about his precious princess waiting for him patiently in his hometown. Robin has to agree with Nami on this, that the sharpshooter has given his heart to one girl only.

That took one candidate of Nami's list down.

Swordsman-san and Cook-san, despite all of their bickering, grope each other when they think no one's looking. In spite of the fact that they say that they loathe each other, they really give their best respect to each other. It's almost like they're an old married couple already, and not really just boyfriends to each other anymore.

Two more down.

The little reindeer Doctor-san, despite his brilliant mind in the medical field, you could see that he's actually just a kid. He still needs to see more of the world if he wants to have a long intimate relationship with a girl as complicated as their navigator.

Another down.

Their skeleton musician, despite how interesting his personality could be, Robin is doubtful that Nami would really consider having an intimate relationship with Brook.

One more down.

As for their cyborg shipbuilder, Robin is personally sure that the relationship would never work because, lately Franky has been giving her lots of love letters with beautiful poems and naughty words mixed in to propose her with.

This only left one other person.

Robin shifter her gaze to their rubber captain, who still sat on the figurehead of the Sunny. He was silent in his own peaceful moment, something that he usually did when he wasn't in his child-like manner. Maybe being drowned in his own thoughts about what kind of adventure they're going to have next, and if all of his nakama will survive through it, or if they'll still be together in the future at the end of this amazing journey.

Personally, Robin thought that for their navigator's complicated personality, their captain was a perfect fit.

With Luffy, Nami can fill her lack in her personality, and with Nami Luffy could also do that. And doesn't every good relationship occur when this happens between two people, anyways?

With that, Robin decided that Luffy was the best candidate as Nami's boyfriend.

"Oi, Naammiiiii, when are we going to get to the next island? I want to go exploring already…" suddenly Luffy's voice brought Robin back to the reality around her.

She could see Nami chuckle before answering. "The log-pose says it's near enough from where we are now, Luffy. It might be an hour or so until you can explore. Just don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

Luffy's grin widened.

"That's awesome! And don't worry Nami, just always stand beside me and I'll never let you get into trouble."

Nami's punch landed in the center of his forehead.

"Luffy-baka! What I mean is that you should keep yourself out of trouble!"

Robin's smile widened along with their captain's whining at their navigator's mix of an angry-caring punch.

Seeing them both standing near the figurehead of the Sunny, shining by the light of the sunset in the background, Robin could swear that Navigator-san might have already found her perfect boyfriend.

Too bad she didn't let herself see it…


End file.
